Poseidon's Little Black Book
by Johnny Jim Doe
Summary: Inspired by and idea from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods- Every child Poseidon has ever had, domains if immortal and myths about them-However this will be quite a while, He had over 120 known kids and over 80 consorts
1. Chapter 1, Poseidon and Amphitrite

***AN* Hey guys thanks for viewing, this story will tell you the stories of every one of Poseidon's children that I can find, both mortal and godly. At least for as long as I can bear updating it. I did some research and Poseidon has had over** **80** **NAMED CONSORTS resulting in over 120 children. Please note that about six of these consorts, however did not result in children or he unsuccessfully wooed them. But on with the show!**

* * *

 **Case 1  
Participants: Poseidon, Amphitrite  
Offspring: Triton, Rhode, and Kymopoleia**

* * *

 **TRITON**

 **Triton, despite being probably the most well known of Poseidon's children(apart from maybe Orion or Theseus) has little knowledge known about him. Triton, also known as Triden was the first born child of Poseidon and Amphitrite. His domains are completely unknown, however he is the "Messenger of the Sea" so we can presume that as well as several sea domains(which are suspected to be Tides, The 'Tritons'(merman) and ships) he is also perhaps, a minor god of Messages, Hermes of course being the the major god of that domain. Like Poseidon, his symbol of power is a trident, though he also carries and conch shell horn, which is said to even frighten the gigantes. He is the patron god of Tritons, the people of the sea and is the father of Pallas, and foster father of Athena. However in a training accident Athena killed Pallas, resulting in a schism in their relationship. Athena then built the Palladium in honour of Pallas and took the name Pallas Athena as well. Please however note that in other versions of the myth, Athena gained that name after she forced Pallas, the Titan of Warcraft and ally of the Olympians to fade as a mockery of him.**

* * *

 **RHODE**

 **Rhode also known as Rhodos or Rhodus, was the second born child of Poseidon and Amphitrite and their first daughter. Rhodes has even less known about her than Triton with no known domains or even any idea of her domains. She is believed to have been the consort of Helios, Titan of the Sun and to have born him seven sons and one daughter. The sons are known as Ochimas, Cercaphus, Actis, Macar(AKA Macareus), Candalus, Triopas, and Tenages(AKA Phaethon, though not the one who drove the sun). Their daughter was called Electryone. She may have also been the mother of the elder Phaethon and Lampiete, Aigle, and Phaethousa.**

* * *

 **KYMOPOLEIA**

 **Not much is known about Kymopoleia either. She is believed to be the goddess of Sea STroms and to have been married to the Hundred-Handed One Briares but nothing else is known.**

* * *

 ***AN* And there we have it! Chapter one completed. Next time let's hear about Poseidon's little affair with Aphrodite...**


	2. Chapter 2, Poseidon and Aphrodite

**Case 2  
Participants: Poseidon, Aphrodite  
Offspring: Herophile the Sibyl**

* * *

 **HEROPHILE THE SIBYL**

 **The are no known myths purely about Herophile. All we know was that Herophile was a sibyl, which was a version of an Oracle. They were not however known by their names, rather the location of their shrine. Herophile's shrine was at Erythrae. She was believed to have lived in 8th century BCE**


	3. Chapter 3, Poseidon and Demeter

**Case 1  
Participants: Poseidon, Demeter  
Offspring: Arion and Despoina**

* * *

 **ARION**

 **Little like many people of the past is known about Arion. All that can be agreed on is that Arion(or Areion) was an immortal horse with immense speed who was born to Poseidon by either Demeter or Gaea. It is said that Arion also was endowed with speech. However he was only ever ridden by one person. Adrastus, king of Argos**

* * *

 **DESPOINA**

 **One very interesting thing about Despoina, is that 'Despoina' is not even her real name. She was revealed to be one of only two daughters of Demeter. the other being Kore(girl) also known as Persephone. Her name 'Despoina' means 'mistress' because alongside her mother Demeter as the goddess of mysteries(of whom her mother was of the Eleusian mysteries) was worshipped by many Arcadian cults. Despoina's cult was one of the most important in ancient greek history as well. Her other domains however were rumoured to be Nature, Birth, and Death**


	4. Chapter 4, Poseidon and Gaea

***AN* Hey guys, hop you are enjoying the story. Also yay Three chapters of this story in one day, and I am planning to get some more in this afternoon, as well as the first three chapters of my new story 'Reading Shattered, by Josh the Pleb'. If I can I will get in one or two chapter of 'Those Incestuous People We Call The Greek Gods' and maybe even the next chapter of 'Son of Poseidon, Son of Hestia, Champion of Olympus'!**

 **Anyway lets get started**

* * *

 **Case 4  
Participants: Poseidon, Gaea  
Offspring: Antaeus, Charybdis**

* * *

 **ANTAEUS**

 **Antaeus was the son of Poseidon and Gaea. He married Tingis, a greek goddess who then married Heracles after he defeated Antaeus. Antaeus was invincible as long as he remained in contact with his mother Gaea or the Earth. Since greek wrestling involved forcing opponents to the ground, he always won. Heracles defeated him on the way to the Garden of Hesperides by picking him up and crushing him in a bear hug. Sufax, the son of Tingis and Heracles is said to have founded Tangier, though it had originally been called Tingis after his mother.**

* * *

 **CHARYBDIS**

 **Charybdis was a sea monster daughter of Poseidon who lived in the entrance to the sea of monsters, the straight of Messina(The channel between Sicily and Italy). She was said to have been very loyal to her father, and when she helped him take over more land with water, Zeus cursed her with an insatiable thirst for sea water, causing her to drink very large amounts thrice a day as well as turning her into a monster. Opposite her in the straights was Scylla. Scylla by the way was a daughter of Triton who Circe cursed because the man Circe loved, loved Scylla. So thrice a day Charybdis would drink in large amounts of sea water, causing great whirlpools to form. Other myths said that Charybdis was a whirlpool instead, not a sea monster causing the whirlpool. She was said to have an estimated width of 23 meter across(or 75 feet). This whirlpool would fit in the straights. It should be noted that there is a whirlpool in the straights, however they are only dangerous to small craft in extreme conditions.**

* * *

 **Next time on Poseidon's Little Black Book, a nymph called Aba**


	5. Chapter 5, Poseidon and Aba

**Case 5  
Participants: Poseidon, Aba  
Offspring: Ergiscus**

* * *

 **ERGISCUS**

 **I am a little sad as we know absolutely nothing about Ergiscus except he is also known as Ergiske. His mother, all we know about her is that she is the nymph daughter of the river Hebros. The area Çatalca was previously called Ergiske after Ergiscus**

* * *

 ***AN* Sorry it is so small. So I promise that I will instead of stopping here I will attempt to post two more chapters of this and hopefully two more of my other greek mythology story  
JJD**


	6. Chapter 6 Poseidon and Agamede

**Case 6  
Participants: Poseidon, Agamede  
Offspring: Dictys**

* * *

 **DICTYS**

 **There are four Dictys in history. The brother of Polydectes who discovers Danae and Perseus in a chest. he later succeeds his brother as king after he is turned to stone by the head of Medusa.**

 **Then there is Dictys, who was one of the sailors who attempted to abduct Dionysus. This obviously resulted in him being turned into a dolphin and driven mad.**

 **Dictys, a centaur. This Dictys attended the wedding of Pirithous.(king of the Lapiths and friend of Theseus(read about him in our next chapter)) Dictys fought Pirithous before fleeing. While fleeing he fell off of a cliff and was impaled on an ash tree, killing himself.**

 **Finally we have the Dictys we have wanted to talk about the whole time. A son of Poseidon and Agamede. Agamede was a very good female physician who was the daughter of Augeas, king of the Epeans.**


	7. Chapter 7 Poseidon and Aethra

**Case 7  
Participants: Poseidon, Aethra  
Offspring: Theseus**

* * *

 **THESEUS**

 **Aegeus, a king of Athens was getting married to Aethra she then got pregnant, by her secret boyfriend Poseidon, or Aegeus in unknown but most believe Poseidon was the father. Aegeus had many enemies in Athens, being his brother and his fifty sons. So he left a pregnant Aethra in a village with instructions. Should the child be male, send him to Athens, he is my heir. Female, I don't care raise her yourself. He then left, leving behind a set of sandals and a sword under a boulder. of course the child was male. Theseus then moved the boulder, collected the shoes and weapon, and set out on a journey to Athens to claim his birthright. On his journey he had six labours to reach Athens.**

 **The first through which he gained the weapon he is most well known for. While at Epidaurus, he defeated Periphetes the club bearer. Periphetes defeated his enemies by clubbing them into the ground. Theseus then proceeded to do the same to him.**

 **His second trial was to defeat Sinis. Sinis 'the pine bender' was a bandit who would tie a victim between two pine trees before releasing the trees, tearing the victim in half. Theseus then did the same to him. He had a short relationship with Perigune, Sinis's daughter, fatehring Melanippus before moving on.**

 **In Crommyon he slew the Crommyonian sow. A giant pig bred by an old crone that was killing residents of the area.**

 **His fourth trial was to defeat Sciron. Sciron was an elderly man who would force passersby to wash his feet before kicking them over the edge of the cliff, into the mouth of his giant turtle. It is said when Theseus pushed him off the cliff, that neither the land nor the sea wanted him and so he was turned into a rock jutting out of the sea named "Sciron's Rock". The other version says he was eaten by his own monster.**

 **The fifth trial was against Cercyon, king of Eleusis who would challenge passersby to a wrestling match. He would then kill them if he won which he usually did. Theseus would kill him instead and refuse kingship before moving on.**

 **The sixth and final trial was against Procrustes the stretcher. procrustes had one bed in his in, exactly six feet long. If people who lay on it didn't fit he would adjust them. Too short, they were stretched, usually killing them from the force put on their spines or if they were too long, simply beheaded. Theseus turned the tables and did the same to him.**

 **When he arrived at Athens he was unable to seek an audience with his father, the king. and so he slew the marathonian bull(coincidentally, the father of the minotaur). On his way to Marathon he took shelter in the home of the elderly priestess of Zeus, Hecale who gave himadvice. Theseus, captured the bull and on his way back he found Hecale dead of old age. He made a sacrifice to Zeus before burying her.**

 **When he returned he gained dinner with the king. Medea, former wife of Jason the argonaut and current wife of Aegeus attempted to poison him however luckily Aegeus recognised him in time and knocked away the poisoned cup.**

 **Later it was revealed to him that the Pallantides, the fifty sons of Pallas-the brother of Aegeus- seeked to kill them both so that they could gain the throne. This was revealed by Leos, a servant of the Pallantides, loyal to the king. It is also noted that in the area that the descendants of the Pallantides live, that it is considered a bad omen to be born under the star sign Leo and that they never name a child 'Leo'. theseus set out and when he found out that the Pallantides had split in half and intended to ambush the royal party, he slew them all.**

 **Several years earlier, the eldest son of Minos was assassinated by the Pallantides and so Minos set out a war party and defeated Athens. His retribution was that every seven years, seven boys, and seven girls in Athens were set on a ship and thrown into the labyrinth of the Minotaur. On the third of these sets of seven years, Theseus volunteered to be one of the men. He told his father that when he returned if the ship was under a black sail, he had died, if it was under a white sail, he had succeeded.**

 **In a dinner party previous to the groups entering of the labyrinth, Minos had insulted Theseus, Athens, and Poseidon. He, Minos was a son of Zeus and stated that himself was the son of the most powerful god and king of the most powerful city(Crete) whereas Theseus was of the second most powerful city(Athens) and son of the second most powerful god(Poseidon). He then threw his ring into the sea and told Theseus to prove his heritage and retrieve the ring. Needless to say, Theseus retrieved the ring and Minos senteced him to be the first to be thrown into the labyrinth. The daughter of Minos, Ariadne aided Theseus by giving him a way to navigate the maze. Eventually he found the minotaur and slew him barehanded. When he returned he took Ariadne and her sister, Phaedra with him.**

 **On the isle of Naxos Theseus abandoned Ariadne for her sister Phaedra and left her there. Dionysus would find her before going on to marry her. In some stories it was Athena, who Theseus had had a relationship with who told him to abandon her. When Theseus returned however her forgot to change the sails, and his father threw himself off of a cliff. the sea, which he threw himself into was then called the Aegean after Aegeus.**

 **The ship was then kept in perfect condition, however in order to do so, when a board rotted away it was replaced, leading to the 'Theseus Ship Paradox' on whether it is still the same ship if almost every part has been replaced.**

 **Theseus's best friend was Pirithous, the king of the Lapiths(The city Cyrene was named after the daughter of an unnamed Lapith Chieftan. She had relationships with Apollo and Ares(Her son by Ares was Diomedes, he owned a group of flesh-eating cattle)). They gained their friendship when Pirithous stole a herd of Theseus's cattle. Theseus chased after him and they fought. When they realised they were equal in skill they became friends. they also took part in the hunt of the Kalydonian Boar. The two then pledged to marry daughters of Zeus, despite Pirithous being a son of Zeus. Theseus chose Helen and after a period of time they caught her. He sent her to live with his mother Aethra until she grew up as she was only thirteen at the time. Pirithous however chose Persephone and so the pair set out to Hades. Theseus was then bound to the rock and Pirithous was taken to eternal punishment by the three furies, Alecto, Tisiphone, and Maegara. Eventually Theseus was rescued by Heracles, but was unable to rescue Pirithous and so returned alon to the mortal world.**

 **When Theseus returned he found out that his wife Phaedra, had fallen in love with his son by Hippolyta, queen of amzons, Hippolytus. Hippolytus was a follower of Artemis who had scorned Aphrodite and so she made Phaedra fall in love with him. Phaedra then when he refused her in order to preserve his chastity told Theseus that he raped her, before killing herself. Theseus then prayed to his father and a bull startled Hippolytus's horses, sending him over a cliff to be killed by a sea monster. Artemis then had Asclepius revive Hippolytus before sending him to be her priest in one of her temples in safety.**

 **One of Theseus's sons by Phaedra, Acamus would hide in the trojan horse during the trojan war.**

 **Many years later in Theseus's old age, after having been cast out by the Athenians would jump off a cliff in the style of his son and father.**

* * *

 ***AN* WOW guys this is 1409 hundred words. Hope you enjoyed this one. To think that my other two longest chapters had three children(Poseidon and Amphitrite 464 words) and two children(Poseidon and Gaea 388 words.)**


	8. Chapter 8, Poseidon and Alistra

**Case 8  
Participants: Poseidon, Alistra  
Offspring: Ogygus**

* * *

 **OGYGUS**

* * *

 **Ogygus was a king of Ectenes, in Boeotia where Thebes was built according to Pausanius. Because of this for a period of time Tehebes was referred to as 'Ogygia' the same as the home of Calypso. The Thebans were then called Ogygidae. His wife was Thebe from whom the name 'Thebes' originated. They had two sons, Eleusinus, for whom Eleusis was named and Cadmus, who was said to be his father in other myths. They also had three daughters; Aulis, Alalcomenia, and Thelvinia.**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed, will release more chapters soon. Also can I get even one review? No-one has reviewed this story and this is the 8th chapter. If the lack of reviews continues, I see no point in continuing this tory at least at this point in time. I have many more stories which do get reviews and haven't even been around as long. I started two stories within the past two weeks and both have reviews. So please guys, take some time and give me some feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9, Poseidon and Alcyone

**Case 9  
Participants: Poseidon, Alycone  
Offspring: Aethusa, Hyrieus, Hyperes, Hyperenor, and Anthas**

* * *

 **AETHUSA**

 **Aethusa was a daughter of Poseidon and Alycone. Aethusa was the mother of Eleuther with Apollo.**

* * *

 **HYRIEUS**

 **He is the father of Nycteus and Lycus by the nymph Clonia. Some sources also name him as the father of Crinacus. He also is said to have had to master builders build him his treasury. However they created a secret entrance and would go in and steal treasure. Hyrieus was mystified and so laid a trap. One of the two was caught in the trap and the other cut off his head to prevent Hyrieus from finding out the identitiy of the thieves. The second thief is said to have then disappeared into a chasm in the Earth.**

* * *

 **HYPERES  
**

 **Hyperes reigned over the area Troezon with his brother Anthas. He founded the city 'Hyperea'. He also had a Troezonian wine, 'Hypereias' named after him. He was also called Hyperus.**

* * *

 **HYPERENOR**

 **Hyperenor was the son of Poseidon, and Alycone.**

* * *

 **ANTHAS**

 **Anthas with Hyperes founded the city Anthea. These two cities(the other being Hyperea) were merged to form modern day Troezon. He had two sons, Aëtlus and Dias. The Troezonian wine 'Anthedonias' was named after him. He was also called Anthus.**


	10. Final AN

Okay, it's pretty simple, I have grown tired of writing fanfiction. Perhaps in the future I'll return but as of now, all of my stories are officially discontinued. They are all up for adoption though. if you wish to adopt one, send me a PM and I can make sure that people know you have adopted the story. I will not be reading reviews so don't send them that way. Perhaps in the future I'll return to writing, but for now this is goodbye.

JJD


End file.
